1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for performing examinations by means of laparoscopes and for performing surgical interventions within the abdominal cavity of patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Abdominal integuments have to be transpierced for examination of the abdominal cavities of patients by means of laparoscopes and for the performing of surgical interventions in the abdominal cavity, for the insertion of a cannula, by means of which the abdominal cavity may be filled with an inert gas and the abdominal integument may be raised, so that instruments may be inserted through the abdominal integument without danger to the internal organs. The perforation of the abdominal integument raises the risk of injuring internal organs, in particular intestinal loops and vessels, lying in contact with the inner side of the abdominal integument. Other disadvantages of the known method consist in that it is of time-consuming nature, since say 4 to 6 liters of gas must be blown into the abdominal cavity to raise the abdominal integument, which requires a period of at least ten minutes. Although this gas is released again or emerges from the abdominal cavity through the aperture present in the abdominal integument after completion of the examination or operation, gaseous residues are left behind in said abdominal cavity, which afflict the patient with difficulties for a period of several days. Finally, the known method is also disadvantageous and onerous in its application, inasmuch as it requires covering the parts of the body around the location where the abdominal integument is perforated, so that sterile conditions during interventions are assured.